villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Richter
Richter is the secondary antagonist of the 1990 film Total Recall. He is known to be Vilos Cohaagen's chief lieutenant and second-in-command of the Mars Colony Security Force, bent on killing Douglas Quaid, the hero of the film. He was portrayed by , who also voiced Darkseid in Justice League. History Richter first appeared when he contacted Lori about Douglas Quaid having went to Rekall on Earth, which triggered an outburst about Mars before having his memory erased. As told, Lori attempted to kill Quaid following the deaths of Harry and his men, but he escapes, inciting Richter and his goons to chase after him. It is shown that Richter has a seething hatred for Quaid, all stemming a from a grudge that Quaid was sleeping and making love to an undercover Lori (who is known to be Richter's wife). As such, he tried to kill Quaid multiple times, which has also earned him the ire of Cohaagen, who has repeatedly ordered that Quaid is to be brought to him alive without risks. Richter, along with Helm and his men, follow Quaid around the streets due to a tracking device implanted inside Quaid's skull. However, after getting a suitcase full of money, fake IDs, disguises, and a video recorded by Hauser, Quaid was able to remove the implant from his skull before escaping, much to Richter's fury. Realizing now that Quaid is heading back to Mars to uncover more clues about his past identity, Richter orders his men to return to Mars at once. Quaid was able to return Mars to uncover more secrets about his past identity, killing several of Richter's men, including Lori and Dr. Edgemar during the way. Upon seeing Lori's corpse, Richter mourned for her, grew vengeful and became bent on killing Quaid until Cohaagen threatens to have him killed if he tries to defy his orders again. Following Lori's death, Richter chases down Quaid (who is escaping on a taxi with Melina and Benny) to the colony's red-district Venusville, where he orders his men to kill several people when they refuse to explain about Quaid's whereabouts. Eventually, following Helm's death, Ritcher is forced to pull his men back when Everett delivers a message of Cohaagen ordering for Venusville's ventilation to be cut off. After meeting the Resistance, Quaid finds out that Richter himself is a part of a conspiracy crafted by Cohaagen regarding to the discovery of an alien reactor that can produce oxygen to create a breathable atmosphere for Mars, and that Cohaagen makes no attempt to turn it on, for in fear that it would end his abusive monopoly on air and his control over the colony. Despite being part of the conspiracy, Richter doesn't agree with Cohaagen's scientists that the reactor would ignite all the terbinium on the planet and cause a planetary meltdown. Richter even wisely suggested that they should turn on the reactor to see exactly what would happen, but the greedy Cohaagen refused by calling him an idiot. When the Resistance are found out by Cohaagen's men and killed (thanks to Benny, who was in league with Cohaagen all the time), Richter brings Quaid and Melina brings over to Cohaagen, who explains about using Quaid as a pawn to lead him to the Resistance so that he can wipe them out. Cohaagen then orders Quaid and Melina to be erased of their memories, but the two escape and plan to activate the reactor. As such, Cohaagen finally orders Richter to kill them both, much to Richter's delight. During the final battle after his remaining men are shot down to their deaths, Richter engages into a fight against Quaid on an elevator, where he ends up dangling on the side for dear life. Noticing an ascent coming closer as the elevator goes up, Richter grabs Quaid by the neck as he intends to have him killed along with himself by the ascent. However, Quaid moves away and Richter ends up getting his arms torn off by the ascent, sending him screaming as he falls to his death a hundred feet below. Gallery Totallrecalltracker1.jpg|Richter telling one of his men not to touch Lori. Richter 3.jpg|Richter contacting Cohaagen of Quaid's escape. Richter's death.png|Richter falling to his death. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Businessmen Category:Spy Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Suicidal Category:Rivals Category:Totalitarians